


Tumblr梗系列②

by AshuraXuan



Series: Tumblr梗系列 [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 注：
-梗來自tumblr http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150470165287/
-DC綠燈俠同人，CP為塞哈Sinhal
-溫馨向，只發糖，不開車，不補刀
-現代AU（塞叔是上班族，哈爾是機師，其他設定見文末）
-有彩蛋（而且其精彩度不輸原文喔www）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎來Tumblr找我玩@http://sinestrakhoo.tumblr.com/

[Imagine Person A of your OTP loves having their hair played with, and Person B is an avid reader. Person A often goes up to person B while they’re reading and cuddles them, and person B idly messes with their hair while they read, only pausing to turn a page of their book.

OT3 Bonus: Person C comes home when both Person A and Person B are asleep on the couch and Person B has a hand in Person A’s hair, the book dropped on the floor after it slipped from a sleeping Person B’s grasp.]

 

塞尼斯托是在跟喬丹交往之後，才發現比自己年輕的情人是個非常愛撒嬌的纏人精。

在他的眼裡，喬丹就像是只大型犬——咳嗯，沒有冒犯的意思，他只是客觀地述說事實罷了。

在眾多大型犬當中，跟喬丹的性格最為相似的，莫過於黃金獵犬了。他們的性格非常活躍、很喜歡玩樂，但是在必要時刻也可以表現出極有耐心的一面（雖然喬丹不怎麼喜歡忍耐就是）。

除此之外，黃金獵犬也擁有極高的智力（拿人類的智力跟犬類比較似乎不太妥當？）、對主人及其家庭非常忠心（以前曾聽說喬丹是個臭名遠播的花花公子，但是在跟他交往之後，才發現事實根本不是這樣；他是個非常專情的男人，而且重要的是索拉妮克非常喜歡他）、而且非常喜歡他人的陪伴（喬丹是個撒嬌鬼，這點已經提過了）。

除了性格上的相似，塞尼斯托也認為兩者在外貌上也是莫名的相似。喬丹那一頭濃密的褐色頭髮，雖然跟黃金獵犬金黃色的皮毛有些差異，不過卻與少數有著咖啡色皮毛的獵犬極為相似，更別提兩者五官端正到近乎完美的臉孔與標準的軀體——

「嘿，你在看什麼看到這麼入神呀，Sin~~」喬丹充滿調笑意味的話語把塞尼斯托腦海裡『喬丹=黃金獵犬』的分析給硬生生切斷，他一臉平靜地收回觀察喬丹的眼神，再把視線轉回手裡閱讀到一半的小說。

「并沒有。」

嗷，明明都盯著我看了那麼久呢，真是不老實呢……喬丹對此一點也不介意——他對自己那個年長情人的個性可是知道得一清二楚——他踏著愉快的步伐跨越客廳，最後在塞尼斯托坐著的沙發前停下，向前撲進那個寬大舒適（比自己寢室的床還舒適）的沙發裡；塞尼斯托為喬丹那孩子氣的舉動皺了皺眉，卻在喬丹往自己身邊靠過來時就鬆開了眉間的皺紋。

「喬丹，這張沙發有足夠容納四個人的空間，你有一直往我這裡擠過來的這個必要？」

有一個愛撒嬌的愛人是很棒沒錯，但是有一個愛撒嬌又特別黏人的愛人（尤其是當他打擾到你進行你最愛的休閒活動時）這就有點讓人哭笑不得了。

「但是我就是想好好感受這張沙發嘛，」喬丹在說話的同時全身幾乎已經貼上塞尼斯托的身側了，他伸出雙手圈住塞尼斯托的腰肢，頭部靠在後者的鎖骨處輕輕上下磨蹭，喬丹的頭髮就這樣有一下沒一下地擦過塞尼斯托的脖子與下巴，讓他打從心底逐漸升起一股平靜的感覺。

喬丹這種撒嬌方式，跟他以前見過的黃金獵犬完全一模一樣，只不過獵犬不會用前腳抱人就是……

「喬丹，」塞尼斯托低下頭去——啊能看到這傢伙的髪旋了——在喬丹的頭頂烙下一個吻；嗯，淡淡的薄荷香味，他用了跟自己一樣的洗髮精呢……

「Sin……」喬丹抬起頭來與塞尼斯托四目相視，他露出一個燦爛的笑容，抬起頭在塞尼斯托的嘴角親了一下。

塞尼斯托對這舉動很是受用，他的嘴角微微向上彎起，眼神漸漸變得溫柔起來。喬丹把塞尼斯托細微的表情變化都看在眼裡，極少看到戀人微笑的他竟然因為塞尼斯托溫柔的表情而感到難為情起來，他從塞尼斯托身邊微微退開來，再伸直身子平躺在沙發上，頭部枕在塞尼斯托的大腿上，自己那雙塞不進沙發的腿只好交叉起來疊在沙發扶手上。

塞尼斯托沒有針對喬丹的舉動多說什麼——他就是愛他這一點——他把注意力放回閱讀到一半的小說上，空著的另一隻手撫上喬丹的頭，手指在濃密的髮絲間流連穿梭。

「啊嗯……」喬丹伸了個懶腰，舒服地歎了口氣，塞尼斯托差點就要有把躺在自己大腿上的人類看成是一只貓的錯覺了，誰讓喬丹表達滿足的樣子就像一只吃飽喝足正打呼嚕準備入睡的貓咪——也許這就是唯一一點喬丹與黃金獵犬不一樣的地方吧……

「吶，Sin，」頭髮被戀人斷斷續續地撫摸的感覺實在太讓人放鬆了，再加上充斥于呼吸之間的都是塞尼斯托身上淡淡的香皂味，喬丹的眼睛半瞇著，他覺得自己單憑這幾個條件就能睡上一覺了。

「怎麼了？」塞尼斯托問道。他把手從喬丹的髮絲間抽出，把書翻到下一頁去，便垂下手繼續摩挲對方的頭皮，喬丹的身體因為這親密無間的舉動而哆嗦了下。

「你讀的什麼書呀……？」

「芥川龍之介的短篇集，」塞尼斯托把書本舉到喬丹的眼前，挑眉問道。

「有興趣嗎？」

「欸日本作家嗎……」喬丹皺起了眉頭，臉上的表情就像是舒服與不自在的混合體，看起來滑稽無比卻又會讓人覺得很理所當然的一個表情——塞尼斯托就常常在想喬丹究竟是怎樣才能表現出如此豐富的表情。

「呃我還是pass好了……我以前曾經讀過江戶川亂步的《人間椅子》，結果讀完之後只覺得毛骨悚然……後來我就告訴自己我今生決不再碰日本作家的作品了……」

「江戶川亂步的小說么，我還沒拜讀過，真有這麼可怕？」塞尼斯托出於好奇問道：

「給我說一說故事內容？」

「嗚你就不能放過我嗎……」喬丹一瞬間露出了有些嫌棄又有些害怕的表情。

好吧，好奇心只佔據了一小部分罷了，主要原因是因為想作弄喬丹，誰讓人稱『喬丹·無畏機師』的他竟會被一篇小說給嚇得變了臉色呢？

「嗯……讓我想想喔……很久以前讀過的，所以不太確定我現在回想起來的都是正確的情節……不過故事大概是這樣的……」

午後的陽光一點也不刺眼，它懶懶地從窗外照進來，柔和的光輝灑在沙發上一坐一躺的兩人，給他們披上了一件金黃色的外衣。

 

彩蛋：

索拉妮克與她的母親阿琳度過了一個非常愉快的下午，不過距離塞尼斯托給索拉妮克設下的門禁時間也不遠了，阿琳即便再依依不捨，也只好把女兒送回塞尼斯托的公寓去。在阿琳的堅持下，兩母女一起搭了公寓的電梯前往塞尼斯托所居住的樓層，阿琳一直目送索拉妮克走到家門口然後打開鎖走進去并關上門才鬆了口氣，有些寂寞地離開了公寓。

索拉妮克小心翼翼地關上大門，再把鞋子脫下整整齊齊地擺好，才走過玄關進入客廳。

整間屋子裡靜悄悄的，父親究竟在做什麼——噢。

映入索拉妮克視線的是一副她從未見過的溫馨場景：他的父親塞尼斯托正坐在沙發的角落，微微低垂的頭向一邊傾斜去，全身放鬆，他的左手輕靠在沙發扶手上，而腳邊正好有一本書——父親肯定是看書看到睡著了，連書本掉在地上都不知道；索拉妮克躡手躡腳地走過去把書撿起來，放在茶几上——右手則放在喬丹的頭上，一點動靜都沒有，就只是這樣放著。喬丹的頭枕在塞尼斯托的大腿上，也是陷入了沉睡中。雖然沙發的長度並不足以讓喬丹的身體完全伸展開來，但是通過他平靜的睡顏來看，把身子捲曲起來睡對他來說一點也不辛苦。

睡在客廳的話會感冒的，此刻索拉妮克小小的腦袋裡就只能想到她父親以前跟她說過的話，她不想她最愛的父親與哈爾叔叔感冒，卻深知把正在睡覺的人叫醒是一件非常無禮的做法，於是她絞盡腦汁想了想，最後跑進去寢室，拿了一條被子出來。

要避免感冒，最好的方法就是禦寒了！索拉妮克一臉的自豪，仿佛她為自己能想出如此完美的答案而感到驕傲。她把被子撐開，歪了歪頭想著要怎樣在不吵醒兩人的情況下給一個坐著一個躺著的人蓋同一條被子。她先把被子蓋在喬丹的身上，然後嘗試把被子拉過去塞尼斯托那邊，結果被子直接蓋過喬丹的頭把他整個人都蓋起來了，索拉妮克嚇了一跳，連忙把被子拉起來。這次她決定先從塞尼斯托這邊下手，但是不管自己怎麼擺佈，最終結果似乎都是一樣的。她又氣又急，眼淚差點就要流下，不過硬是被她忍住了，她決定放棄了，當她打算再從寢室多拖一條被子出來時，她突然被一只手給抓住并硬拉往沙發的方向。

索拉妮克因為驚嚇而發出了尖叫，卻在發現捉住自己的人是一臉壞笑的喬丹時轉變成興奮的尖叫，她被拉扯著撲倒在沙發上——準確來說是撲在喬丹的身上——喬丹給了她一個緊實的熊抱，索拉妮克雖然覺得很難受，但她就是喜歡這麼親密的動作；可惜她的父親並不常對她這麼做。

「索拉，我跟你說過什麼了？」

「噢，對不起，父親。」

不准大喊大叫，要時時刻刻表現得像個淑女。索拉妮克知道自己剛剛的尖叫肯定讓父親感到不悅了，但是現在有喬丹（靠山）在，所以她的勇氣似乎增加不少，就連道歉也是半真誠半玩笑的。

「Sin，索拉才六歲罷了，別對她那麼嚴苛！」

看，她就知道哈爾叔叔對她最好了——不過她也知道父親也是為了她好所以才對她那麼兇的。索拉妮克離開喬丹的懷裡，爬到塞尼斯托的面前，後者挑了挑眉，一副詢問的表情。

「父親，對不起。索拉知道錯了，索拉下次不會再做了。」索拉妮克盯著塞尼斯托的眼睛一字一句地道歉，說完之後還不忘在他的臉頰啾了下。

「我愛你，父親。」

「啊，你女兒真是太sweet了！跟你一點都不像嘛，」在喬丹眼前活生生上演的父女戲讓他既感到窩心（索拉妮克）的同時也覺得很好笑（塞尼斯托），他笑著說道：

「肯定是遺傳自阿琳的，你的體內才沒有這麼可愛的細胞呢。」

「夠了，喬丹。」

塞尼斯托望著眼前的景象：三個人毫無形象地擠在一張沙發上，喬丹笑得非常燦爛，好像世上沒什麼事能阻止他高興似的，索拉妮克則坐在他們倆中間，雙手遮住自己的嘴巴，一副想笑卻又不敢笑出來的表情。

啊，這就是大家口中一直提到的天倫之樂嗎？

塞尼斯托伸出雙手，把喬丹與索拉妮克拉進自己的懷裡。一大一小互相對視了一眼，便二話不說地同時伸出手回抱那個他們一生最愛的男人。

 

【完結END】

**Author's Note:**

> 一些關於本文的二次設定：
> 
> -塞叔跟阿琳蘇是已經離婚的夫妻，現在兩人是朋友。目前育有一女索拉妮克，撫養權是在塞叔這邊，但是不會阻止母女倆見面
> 
> -阿賓蘇兩兄妹都還活著，但是阿賓沒出現
> 
> -年齡操作有。索拉妮克在本文是一個六歲的小蘿莉
> 
> -為什麼我的彩蛋會跟原文一樣長……（←對不起這句話是我想質問我自己的）


End file.
